


【相二竹马】千叶与阳光与你

by Cheesebuger



Series: 【相二竹马】千叶与阳光与你 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: ㊗️二宫和也浅田家开始宣番～（虽然迟到了一天）地主家傻儿子（不是）a x 摄影师n
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, 相二 - Relationship, 相叶雅纪/二宫和也
Series: 【相二竹马】千叶与阳光与你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834879
Kudos: 2





	1. 【相二竹马】千叶与阳光与你 01

**Author's Note:**

> -没太去过千叶，全都是瞎编。  
> -还不会摄影，一样是瞎编。

二宫和也是一个小有名气的摄影师，虽然他的出名和他的长相有着必然的联系，不过抛开这些不谈，他拍摄的每一张照片都有着鲜明的个人符号，清冷而又客观，似乎永远都是在用批判的眼光去审视这个世界。

有人问他为什么他的镜头下的世界总是冷色调，他只是说这世界本就是这个样子的，我只是把这些瞬间全都记录下来了而已。

虽然二宫和也小有名气，却和他的照片截然相反，从不以艺术家的身份自居，反倒有些市侩，只要钱给够了，让他拍什么都可以，从飞鸟游鱼，到生老病死，一切都可以成为他镜头下的被记录者，被永远定格在一方小小的胶片上。

这一次二宫背着相机去千叶，就是受杂志社所托，为大物作家的新书拍一张千叶的风景作为新书的封面，对方想要一张拍摄于城市与乡村交界处的照片，把千叶的温柔和坚硬一同展现在世人面前。

可在千叶忙了整整一天，二宫却也没有拍到想要的景色，本想当天就回到东京，却不得不在千叶多做停留。

在当地二宫随便找了一家叫做桂花楼的旅舍，进门前，习惯性地对着这家旅店的招牌拍了一张照片。

“妈，我都说了我不想去相亲。”

进门的时候，店长一家的吵闹声传到了二宫的耳中，显然对方也惊讶于这个时间竟然还有客人，女主人赶紧换上招牌般的笑容，问二宫想要在这里住多久。

“就一晚吧。”二宫掏出钱包来打算付款。

“诶？可不要太小看我们千叶，一天可是玩不下来的。”女主人的眼角有一些好看的皱纹，二宫很想用相机记录下来，却也自知这样的行为有些失礼，只是陪笑着说只是来办点事情的。

“要是之后没有别的安排的话，那就更要好好在这里玩几天了。”

架不住一家人的热情招待，最后二宫和也竟然鬼使神差地定了足足一周的房间，好在只是乡下的普通旅社，倒也没有让二宫太过肉疼。

“雅纪，你去带客人上楼。”笑起来很好看的女主人拍了拍自己身边的青年——大约应当是她的儿子，二宫这样猜测着，对方倒是没有太犹豫，从前台的小柜子里拿上房间钥匙便带着二宫上楼去了。

“真抱歉。”到了二层的时候那个青年开了口，“我妈妈总是这样，你要是真的不想多住的话明天白天下来，我帮你把剩下几天的房间退掉。”

“没事，多住几天没什么不好的。”二宫摆了摆手，虽然定下一周的房间的确是因为女主人的热情招待，不过像他这样的自由职业者，倒也无所谓在哪里多停留几日，说不定在这个相对陌生的地方能拍出不错的照片，不光为出版社的封面，留给自己未来的摄影展也是好的。

“真的太抱歉了，作为补偿，我这两天开车带你出去转转吧。”到了房间门口，青年把钥匙交与二宫手中。

“不用不用，这样反倒是我太麻烦你了。”二宫倒是很希望有人能在这样的夏日载他出门，不过却还是出于礼貌推拒着对方的好意。

“不麻烦，不然我在家也是被我妈念。”果然是母子，二宫这样想着，“抱歉刚刚在前台看到了你的身份证件……二宫和也（kazuya）桑，我是相叶雅纪，这两天请多多指教。”

“是二宫和也（kazunari），不过无所谓啦，请多多指教。”

看着叫做相叶雅纪的青年因为交错了自己的名字而手忙脚乱的模样，二宫忍不住笑出了声，这几天，应该会很有趣的吧。


	2. 【相二竹马】千叶与阳光与你 02

02

二宫订房间的时候没有加购早餐这个选项，但还是被热情的房东一家拉来一起吃了早点，美千代的手艺很是不错，虽然不是什么山珍海味，不过却是温暖的味道。

吃着这样的料理长大的孩子就应当是这样吧，二宫看着旁边笑眯眯说着再来一碗的青年这样想着。

吃过早点，相叶开着家里进货的小皮卡，带二宫去千叶的海边兜兜风。

“你是摄影师吗？”看着二宫胸前挂着的相机，相叶这样问道。

“嘛，应当算是吧。”

“真好呀，摄影师。”相叶雅纪仔细咂摸着摄影师这三个字，虽然二宫和也并不是喜欢多管闲事的人，却还是忍不住问了一句怎么了。

“没有啦，总觉得摄影师很厉害啦。”相叶的笑仿佛很有魔力，哪怕是这样的傻笑都让二宫不由得楞了楞神。

二宫这一楞，却让相叶慌了手脚：“就是，没见过真的摄影师啦，觉得很新鲜，有点奇妙的感受，就……我没什么别的意思，你不要误会。”

二宫笑了笑，说没什么，是自己刚刚在想事情而已，举起相机，问相叶要不要拍一张。

“给我拍吗？”相叶有点吃惊，“一般摄影师不是都有怪癖，什么只拍漂亮的女孩子之类的。”

“说这些话的反倒是不入流的摄影师。”二宫举起了自己的相机，对准了站在自己对面的相叶，“笑一个。”

突然被对准的相叶有些手足无措，不过却还是顺从二宫的指示笑了起来，嘴角几乎咧到耳根，说是假笑却也从没见过这样卖力的假笑，可这个笑容却怎么看也不是发自内心的笑，总之笑的很是诡异。

“摆个动作。”二宫看着杵在原地的相叶有些好笑，似乎自己有很久没有拍过这样僵硬的模特了。

相叶挠了挠头，比划了一个小树杈。

“扑哧，也行吧。”相叶是真的逗笑了二宫，不过大摄影师却还是好不顾忌地按下了快门，把这个僵硬的形象定格在了自己的胶片上。

“回去洗出来寄给你。让你瞅瞅有多傻。”二宫毫不掩饰地嘲讽着对方。

“不是摄影师怎么拍都好看吗？”

“抱歉，我还不是那么厉害的摄影师。”说这话的二宫丝毫没有愧疚的意思，“好了少东家，待我好好逛逛吧。”

相叶带着二宫沿着沙滩一直走，从海边停留的鹈鹕与海鸥，到在缝补渔网的渔民，相叶雅纪几乎熟悉这片海岸的一切，把这平平无奇的一片海滩都讲的如此生动有趣。

“你一定很喜欢这片海吧？”

二宫拍摄夺食的海鸥时这样问道。

“当然，我从小在这片海岸长大，虽然也去过夏威夷度假，但总觉得还是这一段海岸线比较好看。”

“为什么？”二宫假装不经意地问道。

“没有什么原因啊，可能习惯了这片景色，感觉更有亲切感吧。”相叶看着海平线的远方说道，“二宫桑呢？没有什么最喜欢的故乡的景色吗？”

二宫和也认真地想了想，最后摇了摇头。

“东京人是没有故乡的。”

“为什么？”来自千叶乡下的相叶觉得二宫的话有些莫名其妙。

“东京的一切都只属于东京，而不属于我。”二宫继续通过小小的取景窗盯着那两只海鸥。

相叶还是没有理解二宫话里的含义，却也没有继续追问下去，只是看着趴在地上的二宫和也，突然觉得这个人似乎是透明的，是漂浮在空中的。

“那你喜欢东京吗？”相叶换了个方式问二宫。

“姑且还算喜欢吧。”二宫站起身来，似乎拍到了满意的画面，拍了拍身上的细沙，又把相机挂到自己的胸前，“毕竟我是生长在那理的。”

“这样哦。”

如果没有相机，二宫会不会飘到天上呢？

相叶没有由来地想着。


	3. Chapter 3

03

二宫和也在海边拍了很多不错的照片，有景色，有动物，也有人。

准确点说，是相叶雅纪。

不是最早那次僵硬的摆拍，而是在海边散步时不小心走进镜头的相叶，像是海风一般，干净而又清爽的青年就这样吹进了一寸寸的胶卷之中。

真的是好适合大海的人，二宫和也这样想着。

和相叶雅纪在海边吹了一天的海风，直到嘴唇上都可以尝到丝丝咸味的时候，二宫才心满意足地收起了自己的相机。

“拍到好照片了？”相叶问道。

“嗯。”二宫拍了拍他的相机，“排到了不少。”

第二天，拍到好照片的二宫并没有离开，和相叶家一起吃完了早餐，又坐上了相叶的那两小皮卡。

“少东家，今天去哪？”

刚刚认识不过两天，或许因为两个人的确聊的还算投缘，二宫已经开始给相叶起各种各样的外号，从循规蹈矩的aiba酱，再到现在的少东家，这些外号几乎全都是二宫和也的一时兴起，不过却又都是那样的恰如其分。

“去打鱼怎么样？”

“……好歹我也是来工作的，不是来玩的。”二宫和也义正严辞的拍了拍自己身上的相机。

“海上也能拍出好照片的。”相叶雅纪反驳道，“辛勤劳作的渔民和他们丰收的快乐，这样的主题不好吗？”

“不是不好。”二宫和也站在船的一角，勉强举起自己的相机，“丰收？这个叫颗粒无收好吧。”

见二宫和也随时都要摔倒的样子，相叶连忙扶住对方，接过他手上的相机：“你晕船就早说嘛。”

手轻轻搭在二宫的腰间，隔着薄薄的布料几乎能摸到二宫肚子上的软肉。还真是个都市男孩呢，相叶不由得这样想着。

“也不知道哪个傻子说能拍到好照片的……”二宫放弃了抵抗，把相机交给相叶之后，整个人也摔进了对方的怀里，“没有好照片你快让船长返航。”

“可是船长还要去转转另外两个打鱼点的。”二宫和也身上沐浴露的香气在这个臭哄哄的渔船上格外清晰，竟然是牛奶味的，相叶雅纪在心里偷偷惊讶了一下。

把二宫安置在渔船一角的小板凳上，收好相机放在了对方的怀里，又把自己的外套脱了下来，给二宫细细围好，这样不仅暖和还能保护相机不会溅上水。

“你在这里休息休息，我去船长那边帮帮忙，看看能不能早点返航。”

二宫皱了皱鼻子，闭上眼睛点了点头：“你去吧，我睡一会儿。”

“真乖。”相叶故意拍了拍对方的脑袋捉弄了一下二宫。

“滚。”二宫跷脚轻轻踢了一下相叶，可是晕船的人又能有多少的力气，踢在相叶身上不痛不痒的。

二宫也不知道过了多久，脑子昏昏沉沉地，却是难得可以睡个好觉，只觉得阳光照在身上暖洋洋的，和一点点大海的咸腥味道，陌生但是却让人感到安心。

“二宫桑，醒醒，我们到岸了。”

“嗯？”二宫的嗓音粘粘的，仿佛什么小朋友一般。

“我说我们到岸啦。”相叶很是耐心地又拍了拍二宫的肩膀。

这下二宫醒了不少，本想把身上的外套还给相叶，结果却被相叶拦住，顺道还帮他把衣服认认真真的穿好，“小心感冒，我和船老大说了，明天再来还外套就好。”

“好。”看二宫迷迷瞪瞪的，相叶也不放心放他一个人走，两个人手拉手却又有点尴尬，于是便抓住二宫的上臂。相叶的手很大，二宫的身上虽然软软的，但却没有什么赘肉，抓住的时候相叶心里竟然叫了句可爱。

坐上了车，相叶仿佛不经意地问着二宫，“刚刚睡的挺好的？”

“嗯。”

“在店里睡的不好么？用不用我帮你换一个枕头。”

“没什么。一直睡眠都不太好罢了。”二宫笑着说，“托你的福，让我睡了个好觉。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

纵使相叶好奇二宫少眠的原因，不过却也清楚两个人的关系还不到询问这些的地步，却是在晚上临睡前敲响了二宫的房门。

“怎么了？”相叶家的旅店生意并不是太好，又加上是旅游淡季，能敲响二宫房门的人几乎也没有什么其他的选择。

“……听说你睡得不是很好，给你温了杯牛奶来，助眠的。”

“……”

“怎么了嘛？”相叶不知道二宫为什么没有说话，也没有接过自己手中的牛奶。

“算了。”二宫笑了笑接过对方手里的牛奶，“谢了。”

“喝完了被子就放屋里就好，明天打扫的时候会帮你收走的。”相叶看着小猫一般抿着牛奶的二宫笑了笑，“不打扰了，明天见。”

“……我问你个事情。”二宫出声叫住相叶，“你是对所有人都这样吗？”

“哪样？”

“就是……这样，晚上送牛奶之类的。”二宫晃了晃自己手中的牛奶杯。

“可能吧……大概也不是。”相叶挠了挠头，“我也说不好。”

“这样哦。”二宫摸了摸自己的鼻尖说到，“那也挺好的。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，晚安了。”

“嗯，晚安。”

旅社的少东家每天起得很早，大多是打扫大堂，准备早餐这一类的工作。路过二宫房间门口的时候看见了放在外面的玻璃杯，被子已经洗刷干净，下面还压了一张字条，用有点歪七扭八的字体写着一句谢谢。

收拾好杯子，相叶却是鬼使神差的把这个字条藏进了自己的钱包里，万一哪天遇到听力障碍的顾客还能直接用呢——相叶这样想着。

二宫又坐在了相叶的小皮卡上，这一次去的是千叶附近的一个山林，景色算不上惊艳，不过却也是精美秀丽，二宫足足用掉了两卷胶卷，这才心满意足地回去了。

这次回程上不像是上一次那样沉默，没有睡着的二宫的确是一个很不错的聊天伙伴，两个聊的是小时候相叶和朋友在山林里迷路的故事。

“当时大人们为了不让小孩去森林里玩，故意骗我们说林子里有老虎，当时我和朋友在里面害怕到不成，最后我朋友被一只窜出来的松鼠吓尿裤子了呢。”

“最后明明都要来了却说什么都不肯出来，最后还是我把裤子换给他的呢。”

相叶被自己儿时的回忆逗得前仰后合，二宫却是坐在一旁一言不发，摆弄着自己的相机拍着沿街的景色。

“这样隔着车窗拍拍不到好照片吧。”相叶瞟了一眼另外一侧车窗的景色，倒是不错，也的确和二宫之前说的主题有关联。

“随便拍拍而已，万一碰上了呢。”

“我停车让你照吧。”

“没事不用了，这条应该是高速公路吧？”

“乡下的路不用这么在意的。”相叶说这就要并线停车，让二宫好好拍几张。

“不用了，真的不用了。”

“没事，举手之劳。”

可你有没有想过，这样的举手之劳对于有的人来说，便是难以承受的好意。二宫这样想着，却还是没有把这样扫兴的话说出来，等到相叶停好车之后，认认真真地拍了几张。


	5. Chapter 5

05

又跟着相叶东跑西颠跑了几天，领略了千叶各种犄角旮旯不会有什么游客会去在意的风土人情，经历了各种各样神奇的经历——甚至还帮着给隔壁的母猪接生来着。虽然这几天的日子过的奇奇怪怪，不过二宫也算是拍到了不少满意的照片，不仅能够成功交差，还给自己下次摄影展找到了不少好素材，眼下也到了该回东京的时候了。

毫不意外地，是相叶雅纪站在柜台的另一侧，那辆小卡车的车钥匙就放在柜台上，上面桂花楼的吉祥物桂花酱还在笑眯眯地冲他打招呼，可相叶却是在一旁帮他办着退房的手续。

这个时候应该是在小卡车上聊闲天的时候吧，二宫这样想着。

“拍到好照片了？”这几天相叶不知道第多少次这样问道，像是在问二宫的收成，却又像是在问些其他的什么。

“嗯。”二宫也是不知道第多少次这样回答道，却还是一样的漫不经心。

离别的哀伤这个词用在刚刚认识不过一周的两个老爷们之间又有点诡异，空气却也不似平日那般热烈，似乎一下子摔进了二宫所习惯的氛围之中。

“我就说千叶是个好地方嘛。”相叶突然笑眯眯的这样说道，似乎想要打断这个奇怪的氛围，“以后采风还来找我吧，千叶好玩的地方还多着呢。”

“会的会的。”二宫说的很敷衍，他盯着相叶好看的双手娴熟地操纵着电脑，突然想给这双手再拍一张照片——虽然这几天他已经在不经意间给相叶拍了不少的照片。可二宫却不好意思把这个请求说出口，只是从那双好看的手里接过了自己的证件，怔怔地说了声谢谢，背上了自己小小的双肩背——和几天踏入这间旅店时没有什么区别，这样猫着背出门离开了。

明明是在外面飘荡了整整一周，可二宫却和下楼买了一趟啤酒也没有什么差别，反正他在东京的家总是这样的冷冷清清，真的就像是一个没有感情的物件一般。

二宫不以为意，大抵是习惯了这样的风景，把背包丢在了沙发上，七天没有人整理过的房间和二宫离开的时候没有什么差别。没顾上给自己弄口吃的，二宫便一个人埋头进了暗房——这姑且算是他的习惯，每次都要先从胶卷开始整理他的作品。

红色的灯光下，一张张照片从药水里显形，把湿漉漉的照片夹在细绳上，看着刚刚没有沥干的水就这样滴落。

一个个世界的缩影便这样被一张张地挂成一排，二宫看着这些东西的时候不禁觉得有些好笑。

“这世界本就是这个样子的，我只是把这些瞬间全都记录下来了而已。”这样扯淡的话竟然还真的会有人相信，二宫看着出现在照片一角的相叶这样想着。

可又有谁希望自己的世界真的只有一味地灰蓝色调，惨兮兮的，像是什么煽情电视剧的倒霉男主角一般，二宫自嘲地想着。

只是在我的眼里，这个世界只有这样清冷的颜色罢了。


	6. Chapter 6

06

二宫的照片被编辑社采纳，没过多久新书便发表了，虽然二宫觉得这样矫情，不过却还是找了一本新书和几张相叶的照片，一并寄回桂花楼。

这样这段故事也可以顺利画上句号了吧，二宫这样想着。可当他收到相叶雅纪的回信的时候，这个故事却又有了新的展开。

给二宫桑：

新书的封面很好看哦，竟然选了这张好意外，觉得你会选在森林里拍的那张呢。不过没想到你拍了这么多我的照片，果然摄影师很重要呢，下次桂花楼拍新的宣传照的时候你来帮忙可以吗？不过这样好像很麻烦你的样子诶。  
最近还失眠吗？希望你睡眠好一些了。附送上一些我妈妈做的梅子，之前看你在店里很喜欢的样子。

masaki

二宫看着这封信忍不住笑，一边吐槽着最后的署名好恶心，一边从包裹里找到那一盒被包装的很好的梅子，打开放了一颗到嘴中。

和那几天在店里吃到的味道一模一样，味道温柔，让二宫不由得想起自己的母亲来。

也是一位会做梅子寄给他的温柔女性，在他的摄影事业没有起色的时候还在认真为他应援，只可惜被一场车祸夺去了性命。

当然在那场车祸中一并离开的还有二宫的父亲，也是在那次事故之后，二宫的摄影风格天翻地覆，也是因为崭新的拍摄风格给他的摄影生涯带来了新的转机。

所以那场事故到底是幸运还是不幸，二宫自己都说不清楚。

过了这么久，二宫觉得自己已经从那件事情里走了出来的时候，却让一盒梅子击溃了自己的所有防线。

他太久没有吃到亲人亲手做的料理，也没有吃到过来自远方家乡的味道，没有人会关心他晚上睡得好不好，也没有人会在意他喜欢吃些什么东西。

相叶雅纪不知道，这些对于他而言微不足道的善意，对于二宫和也而言，却是让人难以承受的温柔。

二宫和也一边好好收好剩下的梅子，本想给相叶直接去一个电话，可摸着这张柔软的纸，却也想提笔给对方写些什么，于是从楼下的便利店买来了信纸和信封，用有些笨拙的字迹写了一封回信——他已经太久没有动过笔了。

给masaki：

这个称呼好恶心，不过还是这样称呼了。桂花楼的宣传照我很愿意帮忙，不过在此之前你可以看看这几张照片可以用吗？如果觉得不好的话我之后几周没有特别的安排，可以去帮你们拍的。

睡的不好不坏，谢谢你的关心，代我问美千代阿姨的好，梅子很好吃哦。

ninomi（果然好恶心）

把之前给桂花楼的照片一并塞到信封里，投入了邮筒之中，收到自己回信的相叶究竟会是怎样的反应，而他又会给自己怎样的回复，二宫也不由得开始期待起来。


	7. Chapter 7

07

二宫和也接下来的日子过的和往常无异，自己做的不咸不淡的料理，出版社寄来了不多不少的酬劳，下一份工作适时地找上他，在此之前又有足够的时间通关那个普普通通的游戏。

人生的正轨也不过如此，二宫这样想着，一切都平平淡淡但却如此地恰到好处，似乎在桂花楼住下的那几日是一场不切实际的美梦一般，东京自己冰冷的家是无法提供那一份难得的温暖。

东京人是没有故乡的——二宫和也坚信这一点，东京是个不错的首都，是个令人神往的不夜城，但是却不是任何一个人的故乡。相叶可以自豪的说千叶的这里藏着他的童年趣事，而收留者二宫童年回忆的那一草一木却早已消失在了不知哪年开始的改造之中。

能被称作为实家的地方也没有了父母双亲的温暖，东京，对于二宫和也而言已经彻底不能被称作故乡——甚至不能被称作家，只是一个他暂时栖身于此的地方。

可在这个冰冷的城市之中，唯一的温暖可能就是哪封从不远的千叶寄给他的薄薄的一张信纸。

给ninomi：

我妈听说你喜欢梅子之后很高兴的，让你有时间一定还要过来玩。桂花楼的照片真的拍的超棒的！不过还是有一些地方希望能请你再拍一下，不知道会不会太麻烦。

只写信觉得有点单调，所以给你寄了点酱菜。

masaki

虽然只是短短的几句话，二宫还是反复读了好几次，相叶雅纪那张总是笑出褶子的脸浮现在他的眼前，仿佛是亲自在对他说这番话一般。他能想象出相叶说这话时的音调，还有那些不经意间的小动作，甚至包括那双漆黑的眼睛。

像是一团让他觉得猝不及防的火焰，在一个不经意间，却已烧遍了了二宫和也心中的每一个角落。

可能这个就是艺术家无聊的想象力吧，二宫自嘲地想着，抬笔想再给对方写封回信，不过思来想去，却是放弃了这个念头。

有什么比亲自去听对方和自己说这些更好的选择么？二宫承认自己是一个贪婪的人，明明可以和相叶保持着这样的书信来往，却不满足于此，他想看着相叶的双眼，亲自听到他开朗的声线，诉说着平时发生的各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

二宫有些吃惊，他也是第一次如此想见一个人，想和他说说话——虽然他们仅仅认识了7天，但却像是认识了许久的旧友，他愿意听自己讲一讲平时采风时候遇到的事情，那双眼睛干净而又纯粹地望着你，看上去像是真的在为你发愁——而事实上也往往如此。而他所讲述的那些来自乡下的趣闻却也怎么都叫人着迷，虽然只是一些比较寻常的故事，不过从他的嘴中说出却好似是最有趣的笑话一般令人百听不厌。

在那次事故之后，二宫和也第一次真切地感受到原来被人关心的感觉是如此的美好，又是如此的欲罢不能，他已经经历过了腊月寒冬，却再也不想一个人在这漆黑雪夜中前行，他看到了光，便渴求那一份不应属于他的温暖。


	8. Chapter 8

08

虽然二宫火急火燎地赶到了千叶，不过推开桂花楼的店门之前还是好好地整理了一下，一副悠哉的样子，借口称自己去机场送朋友，恰巧路过这边就顺道过来了。

“是吗，那真的太巧了。”相叶没有一点点的怀疑，也不像招待普通客人那般拘谨，而是从旁边的茶壶里倒了一杯茶水给对方，“先润润嗓子歇会儿吧，一会儿我们家晚饭给你添双筷子。”

“嗯。”二宫接过茶水，被对方直接扯到了柜台后面并排坐下，电脑屏幕上赫然是没有玩完的一局蜘蛛纸牌，“玩的够菜的。”二宫这样点评道。

“别提了，这上的记录全是我弟弟的。”相叶说的有些丧气，似乎一家人的确在这个电脑游戏上有着什么无聊的竞争，二宫觉得有趣，便接管了这把游戏，虽然最近玩的不多，但好在之前也有过沉迷这个游戏的时期，玩起来也算是如鱼得水，打破相叶家的记录算不上易如反掌，不过倒也算不上太难的事情。

“才第三名，发挥的不算完美。”一把游戏结束，二宫还在发表感想的时候，突然发现两个人刚刚竟然凑的这么近，虽然还算不上尴尬害羞，不过这个距离的确有点微妙——对于二宫来说是这样的。

“没事没事，挺好的了，这个成绩我拿去够吓唬我弟了。”相叶看着摩拳擦掌的二宫觉得有些可爱，虽然他也听说过二宫很喜欢游戏，可是这也是第一次这样近距离地看二宫打游戏，打游戏的二宫眼睛中闪耀着和平时不同的光，像是闪闪发光的宝石一般。

晚饭的时候相叶果然小小的炫耀了一下自己的新纪录，不过只是第三名的成绩，他的弟弟显然有点嗤之以鼻，不过更多的却是相叶的母亲和二宫商量给桂花楼拍摄宣传用照片的细节。

“上次雅纪给我看了你之前拍的照片，果然拍的特别好看呢。”相叶的妈妈笑起来的样子和相叶一模一样，甚至包括眼角的那几条鱼尾纹，虽然是岁月的痕迹，但是二宫只觉得好看。

“多吃点，明天还要麻烦你呢。”相叶的妈妈又给二宫多盛了一条烤鱼，鱼的表面是好看的金黄色，味道也是恰到好处，二宫虽然很是喜欢，但着实还是吃不下这么多的。

几个人推让了许久，最后还是落在了相叶雅纪的盘子中，美千代阿姨皱着眉头，责备着自己儿子干啥啥不灵吃饭第一名。阿姨的俏皮话逗得大家全都乐了起来，相叶雅纪确实不以为意，似乎平时听惯了自己母亲的唠叨，心安理得地吃着这一条本应该属于二宫的烤鱼。

一顿饭吃的热热闹闹，最后不知道是谁的提议，几个人甚至玩了几把抽鬼牌，相叶雅纪天下一品的运气不是空谈，垂头丧气地抱着一摞脏兮兮的碗筷去做打扫的工作了。

美千代阿姨亲自安排二宫的房间，把一切都安顿妥帖之后，再有敲门的声音，便是叫着累死了的相叶雅纪，二话没说跑了进来，躺在了美千代阿姨刚刚收拾好的床铺上。

“没想到我妈在厨房剩了这么多东西没有打扫。我可被害惨了。”

二宫笑了笑，看着在自己屋里抱怨的相叶一条一条的抱怨者刚刚做的所有劳动，一会儿又爬起来嘱咐二宫明天拍照片的时候记得要拍店附近的那只流浪猫。

“那明天就拜托你啦！”相叶看时间不早，识趣地打算离开，害怕耽误了二宫的睡眠，第二天就没有精神好好拍摄了。

“相叶，再陪我待一会儿吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

"诶？"相叶有些惊讶，二宫的声线柔软，是和平时不太一样的感觉，像是这个清凉夜晚中的微微暖风，吹的他胸口痒痒的。

“我说……你能不能再陪我待一会儿。”二宫的声音越来越小，喃喃地这样说道，像是在乞求着什么一般，“一会儿就好，能不能不要丢下我一个人了……”

“可以呀，怎么了嘛？”相叶觉得二宫的状态不对，连忙过去拉住了对方的手，有点凉，还没来得及感叹这个，却是看见了二宫的眼角似乎是沁出了泪水般，便赶忙问道：“怎么了你别哭啊，你跟我说发生什么了？”

相叶有些慌张，连忙把二宫圈在了怀里，像是安慰什么受到惊吓的小动物一般，一边揉着对方的头发，一边轻声问着到底是发生了什么事情。

二宫不说话，只是一个劲地在相叶的怀中掉眼泪，顺势搂上了相叶的细腰，把自己整个人全都埋在了相叶的怀抱之中。

是好闻的味道，二宫一时间形容不出来到底是什么味道，却是摄影师的本能让他不住地想起了那天在海边看到的明媚阳光，温暖而又柔软地环绕在他的身周，是一种久违了的感受。

到底有多久没有这样好好被人抱在怀里了，二宫根本没有时间思考这样的事情，只是贪婪地呼吸着这片暧昧的气息，似乎从那次事故以来一直紧绷着的神经一点点放松了下来，把之前积累的压力全都释放了出来。这个怀抱有太多的魔力，仿佛一点点抚平了他内心的焦虑紧张，只让他觉得平静而又安心。

相叶也没有再去追问二宫到底发生了什么，安慰着对方，仔细听着二宫的反应 ，似乎在哭了一阵之后终于平静了下来，却还是不肯从相叶的怀里出来。

“怎么了？”相叶搂着有些瘦弱的二宫这样说道

“没怎么。”相叶能感受到二宫在他的怀里深呼吸了几次，似乎是下定了决心之后才在此开口。

“你……你愿意和我交往吗？”二宫的声音更小了，却是把相叶圈的更紧一些，不愿意面对相叶的表情。

“可……诶？？”相叶把二宫从自己的怀抱里拉了出来，不敢置信地看着二宫表情，不知道因为是刚刚哭过一场，白皙的皮肤却仿佛能滴出血来般地通红，却不敢直视相叶的眼睛，只是一直盯着自己的脚尖。

“我也不知道是怎么了，可是回到东京之后满脑子想的只有你。”二宫又把自己塞回了相叶的怀抱之中，相叶没有拒绝，任由二宫就这样抱着他。

“可能这次是我太任性了，但是我真的……”二宫也不知道是想要辩解什么，在相叶的怀抱中嘟嘟囔囔的说个没完。

“好的哦。”相叶轻轻吻了一下二宫的头发，打断了二宫的话，“虽然我也不知道自己竟然会是同性恋，不过对象如果是二宫桑的话，我觉得完全没问题的。”

“以后每次二宫桑想哭的时候，我都想这样抱着你，好好听你跟我说到底发生了什么。我想知道你为什么哭，我想知道你为什么失眠，为什么会去做摄影师。我想知道关于二宫桑的一切，所以如果你想跟我交往的话，我的回答只会有一个。”

“我们交往吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

10

抱着相叶入眠的二宫，一夜好眠。

清晨相叶一般醒得早，却是不忍叫醒团在他怀里的二宫，他是第一次看到如此不设防的二宫和也，收起了平时所有的棱角，像是柔软的小动物一般，平静地呼吸着。

他不知道二宫和也究竟经历过什么，但是那天推开桂花楼的大门的二宫，带着许许多多的秘密就这样闯入了他的人生。没有任何原因的，他想亲近这个叫做二宫和也的人，于是随便找了个拙劣的借口，带着他一起走遍了千叶，听着他小声抱怨太过耀眼的阳光，像是有着千层的魔力一般，让相叶始终都挪不开眼睛。

而现在，那个让自己朝思暮想的人就躺在自己的身旁，一切都像是做梦一般的不真实。

二宫翻身，揉了揉眼睛，抱住身边的相叶，粘粘乎乎地问了一句早上好。

“早上好，大摄影师今天还要工作呢。”

“宣传照晚一点拍也没关系吧。”

“但是我还有工作啊……你不会希望我妈发现咱们两个睡在一起了吧……”

“那你快走。”二宫收回了自己的手，有翻身背对着相叶，泛红的耳尖出卖了他的心情，睡在一起一语双关的意思让他有些不好意思。

“不给我一个早安吻吗？”相叶笑嘻嘻地问道，就像是等着自己小媳妇香一个的地主家傻儿子一般，把脸巴巴儿地伸到了二宫的面前。

二宫偷偷睁眼看了一下这个好看的小傻子，微微嘟了一下嘴就亲到了对方的脸颊，却只是这样轻轻一啄，便从被子里伸出脚，踹了踹还在等下一个吻的相叶。“现在不着急工作去了？”

“好好好，走了。”相叶也没有再闹二宫，轻轻吻了一下对方的额头，跳着步离开了二宫的房间。

真好啊，二宫这样想着，自从那次事件之后他再也没有期待过自己的好运，可现在来看，碰上相叶就已经是不错的好运，现在又和对方成为了恋人，大约是消耗掉了太多的好运，说不定从此之后的人生又是厄运连连。

即便这样也无所谓了，只要能和他在一起，无论是好运还是厄运的人生，似乎都会变的晴朗起来吧。

二宫揉了揉自己刚刚被相叶亲过的额头，傻笑着坐起了身，简单洗漱了一下，又把自己的摄影器材好好整理了一番，之后便下楼去和相叶一家一起吃早饭去了。

相叶的妈妈还是像疼自己的孩子一般，给二宫多添了不少的饭，又好好叮嘱相叶今天要有点眼力介儿，多给二宫打打下手，别让二宫太累了。

“好了好了我知道了。”抱怨自己妈妈的相叶还是像叛逆的高中生一般，不过最后还是有好好帮着收拾餐桌就是了。

“跟我去拿一下器材，我们从客房的部分开始吧。”

“好呀，我都听你的。”相叶偷偷地把二宫的手攥在手心里，“手怎么还是这么凉？”

“天生的手脚冰凉，没办法，”二宫另外一只手摸了摸自己的脸颊，想用脸上的热度来温暖自己的指尖。

“没事儿，我帮你捂捂就好了。”相叶一并拉起二宫的另外一只手，被牵住两只手的二宫走起来有些别扭，但是他并不讨厌这样的感觉。

是家的感觉，和有人在真真切切关心他的感觉。


End file.
